She's A Charmer
by Make It Hurt
Summary: Brittany never expected Santana could ever be, even with their constant and mostly harmless flirting, anything more than her best friend. AU.


She's A Charmer

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Warning: AU. Femslash. Language.

* * *

Dark, smoldering eyes took in the lusty gazes gravitating in her direction as she strode haughtily through the crowded hallway. Her scarlet smeared lips curling into a sly smirk. She ran her fingers through tousled hair in a vain attempt to calm her dark mane. Her smirk only widened when she heard the sighs and awkward coughs that followed the simple movement. She leaned against a row lockers when she reached her destination, gaze landing predatorily upon her best friend. The young woman trailed her manicured nails up along the taller girl's bare arm. Words tumbling from her lips in that sultry mix of fluid and sure that Santana Lopez was so very well known for.

"Got any plans tonight?"

Brittany Pierce settled the arrogant brunette with a knowing grin. Her piercing blue eyes shooting toward Santana's hand when slim fingers twirled the ends of her golden tresses. Her hand moved to the collar of the Santana's shirt, fingers picking off invisible lint along their downward trek over ample cleavage and a toned stomach. Reaching the hem of Santana's two sizes too small shirt. Fingertips grazing the button of the brunette's hip hugging jeans before slipping through a belt loop. Brittany tugged, eliciting a giggle and a coy look from her best friend.

"Depends." Brittany inched closer. Thumb rubbing errantly along the soft, bare skin at Santana's hip.

With an overly exasperated roll of dark eyes and a playful tug at blonde hair the two friends broke apart. More than aware of the many lingering stares taking in their exchange. "You remember Noah Puckerman?"

Brittany scoffed and pulled her fingers from Santana's belt loop. Flawlessly imitating Santana's eye roll. "He's, like, the only boy you ever kissed."

"That was in middle school. Plus," She shrugged, smirk never leaving ruby painted lips. "He's my designated wingman when you're going through one of your sausage cravings. _Besides_," Santana ignored the look Brittany shot her when she openly expressed her clear distaste for the blonde's preferences. "He always throws the best parties."

"Are we going to a party in juvie, Santana? What if I drop the soap?"

The inquiry received an arched brow. "Why would you have soap?"

Brittany opened her mouth to answer. An elaborately logical response sitting on the very tip of her tongue.

"Britt, seriously." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand and held the other up in a halting gesture. "I already know what craziness is about to come out of your mouth and, though I appreciate Brittany Land logic, just… _no_. There won't be any sexy showers or wait," The brunette paused. A smirk creeping across her full lips. "There _probably_ won't be any sexy showers and Puck got released from juvie like a week ago."

Brittany, being Brittany, completely disregarded anything directly related to _no_ and/or Noah Puckerman. A lazy grin stretched across the blonde's lips, blue eyes darkening, cheeks tinting pink, and mind racing with a plethora of unfulfilled fantasies. "You lost me at sexy shower. Now all I can think about is dancing in a shower filled with soapy, wet people."

Santana stared incredulously up at her friend, brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape. She shook her head and snapped her fingers in front of Brittany's face when sapphire eyes glazed over. "Escúchame, Britts."

"San," Brittany pulled a face as the strange word met her ears. "You know I don't speak-"

"So help me God if you say Lebanese I will pinch you." Santana crossed her arms, an amused glint in her dark eyes.

* * *

Thursday night arrived and the two best friends found themselves at one of Noah Puckerman's infamous parties. Since Puck's mom had apparently decided to take a rare day off from work, the party was moved to an abandoned house near the outskirts of Lima. The house was old and dusty and smelt, Santana acknowledged bitterly, like old people and man sweat. Music pounded from the huge speakers Noah managed to smuggle into the house and the thunderous beat thudded harshly through her chest. She could see Brittany dancing wildly in the main room with some beefy blonde and she realized with a half amused, half irritated scowl that it would be one of _those_ nights. One of the, recently anyway, frequent occasions in which her blonde friend decided to find a male companion for the night.

"Having a good time, _mamacita_?" Puck leaned casually against a dirty, bottle littered kitchen counter. Drink in one hand and a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

Santana took a sip of the putrid concoction Brittany handed to her before running off to the dance floor. She grimaced at the taste, coughing lightly. "Remind me never to let Britt mix drinks ever again."

"Noted." Puck snatched the concoction away from Santana and tossed it into the sink. He grabbed an unused plastic cup and a few choice ingredients from the kitchen counter. Satisfied with the mixture, he handed the beverage over to the dark haired girl. "One Puckasaurus Special for my sexy lesbian lady."

Santana rolled her eyes and took a cautious sip. She was thoroughly surprised to find the drink wasn't half bad. She chugged it down before handing the cup expectantly back to the boy. "Gimme another."

He arched a brow, ruffled his Mohawk, and shook his head. "Babe, that shit had three different kinds of the hard stuff and a half a wine cooler in it. Last time I gave Finn more than one he ended up running down the street naked singing Lady Gaga."

"First off, don't compare me to Finn. I've got more game than that boy could ever dream of having. And second," Santana fixed the boy with her patented glare. "I wants to get my drink on so shut up and make me a another, Puckerman."

"Just looking out for a fellow lady killer." Puck held his hands up in a yielding gesture before pouring the lethal concoction into the plastic cup. He handed the mixture to Santana with a hesitant frown. "Promise you'll come find me if you start to feel sick."

The brunette knocked the drink back quickly. She was starting to feel the wonderful buzz associated with intoxication and she knew there would be hell to pay in the morning. "Aw, how cute. You _do_ care." She smiled her fakest, bitchiest smile up at him. "You're getting soft, Puckerman."

"I'm serious, Santana."

She brushed off his concern with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Britt is literally ten feet away. I'll be fine."

"Brittany," Puck nodded in the blonde's direction. "Is busy with some dude and in no condition to take care of you."

"If you had some decent chicks at this party I'm sure I could find someone to 'take care' of me." Santana chuckled. Head getting dizzy. "Since there aren't," She shrugged, dark eyes traveling to her blonde friend. "I'm gonna go dance with Britts."

The caramel skinned woman sauntered toward the mass of writhing bodies. Hips swaying to the rhythm, arms lifting to move above her head, and head rocking to the bass. She squeezed easily between the horde of gyrating bodies. The thrum of the music shooting through her soul and guiding her toward Brittany. She shoved the beefy blonde out of the way, glaring when he let loose a string of curses. Santana glared at him, delivering the message that he was no longer needed.

Brittany dipped her head in question. Blue eyes flickering between the retreating blonde boy and Santana. Body automatically finding and pressing to Santana's. Grinding against soft, exposed skin. Pulsing expertly with the beat.

"I wanted to dance." Santana raised her voice above the sound of the too loud music. Cheek pressed to Brittany's and lips brushing against the blonde's ear. She cocked her head absently in the direction of the retreating boy and added as an afterthought. "Sorry if I ruined your hookup."

Brittany threw her arm over Santana's shoulder, curling the appendage around the back of the brunette's neck and pulling her closer. "Just wanted to dance. Now I have you for that."

Santana nodded distractedly in response. Eyes fluttering shut, mind buzzing, and body bending to the beat of the music. She swayed skillfully against Brittany. Her pulse hammering. Blood rushing. Skin tingling and prickling with every brush against the other woman. It had to be the alcohol causing that all too familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. It had to be the poison swimming in her veins that forced her eyes open. Forced her to take in Brittany's gyrating hips and bite her tongue to stifle the absurd moan of appreciation stinging at the back of her throat. The pulsing in the pit of her stomach rushed lower and she suddenly felt ill.

Santana ceased all movement. Pressing her forehead against Brittany's sweaty shoulder and squeezing her eyes shut as the room began to spin. "I don't feel so good."

"Let's get out of here." The blonde intoned gently.

"Ok." Santana sucked in a huge breath and cursed the burning sensation beneath her chest.

Brittany guided her best friend through the throng of sweaty bodies, out the front door, and into the chilled night air. The blonde ran her hand up and down Santana's back comfortingly. Soothing whispers echoing in the silence of the night. "It's okay, San. I'm sorry I gave you that drink. I don't even remember what I put in it."

"Let's go home, B." She groaned and held back the nausea pushing at the back of her throat. "I wanna puke in my step mom's stupid expensive toilet and pass out in my bed."

"You're going to be mad." Brittany whispered bashfully, hiding her wide blue eyes from the shorter woman.

Santana's ears perked at the suggestion. She stared her best friend down expectantly. "_Why_ am I going to be mad?"

Brittany winced, preparing herself for the Latina's outburst. "I lost my keys."

"Tell me your kidding." The brunette's face paled. No way were they stuck at some abandoned house in the middle of nowhere miles away from home.

The blonde's bashful smile morphed into a devious grin. "I can't believe you fell for that."

"If I didn't need you to drive me home," Even though her words were harsh Santana couldn't help the amused smirk tugging at the corners of her full lips. "I'd so kill you right now."

Brittany giggled as the pair made their way to her car. They slipped into the vehicle and headed toward the main road, giggling all the way.

"Britt Britt?" She leaned her head lightly against Brittany's shoulder in a vain attempt to quell her dizziness and fiddled lightly with the blonde's free hand.

"Hm?"

Santana exhaled heavily, linking their pinkies and pressing her other hand to her throbbing temple. "No more parties for a while."

The blonde giggled softly, giving her friend's hand a comforting squeeze. "You drank too much."

* * *

Santana stumbled through her front door, giggling madly. Brittany followed her in with her arms crossed defiantly over her chest and a pout across her pretty face. The pouting girl huffed when her friend slumped over the back of the couch, laughter intensifying.

"Oh my god! I have to pee but I can't stop-" The giggling brunette sucked in a deep breath in a futile attempt to calm herself. "You fell in the..." Santana broke into another disastrous fit of giggles. "Your legs were like, " The clearly intoxicated brunette lifted her legs in the air, balancing on the back of the couch. "And your face was like," Brown eyes widened comically, mouth agape. "And-"

Brittany's face contorted in anger and embarrassment. She lifted Santana's legs and sent her friend face first over the back of the couch. Santana's wide grin disappeared within the cushions. However, to Brittany's chagrin the brunette simply snorted, continued her teasing laughter, and propped herself up on her elbows.

"It's not funny, San! I really thought that leprechaun was going to steal my unicorn."

"That was just Berry walking her dog."

"_You_ told me she was a leprechaun!"

Santana resumed her raucous laughter.

Brittany's pout worsened. She plopped down next to Santana and smacked the giggling girl lightly on the arm. "If you don't stop laughing I'm so not talking to you for a _whole_ day."

"Aw. C'mon, Britt Britt." Her giggling halted abruptly and she stared up at her best friend with glistening eyes.

She merely huffed in response and turned away from Santana. Remaining absolutely silent.

The brunette sat up, face contorting with worry. "Britts I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well," Brittany intoned softly, nibbling lightly at her bottom lip. "You did."

A slow grin crept across Santana's face, a wicked gleam in her brown eyes. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and crouched on the balls of her feet. Her grin deepened and she pounced onto Brittany's back. Sending the pouting blonde tipping forward.

Brittany squealed shrilly. Arms automatically lifting to brace herself for the inevitable impact with the hardwood floor. Pain jolted through her forearms and the blonde grimaced.

"You're it!" Santana chuckled loudly as she scrambled off of Brittany and up the stairs.

"San!" Brittany growled, plucked herself off the floor and gave chase. Long legs carrying her up the stairs in a few quick strides.

The devious brunette threw an errant glance over her shoulder, shrieking in giddy fright when she found Brittany hot on her tail and quickly closing in.

"Santana! When I get my hands on you I swear-"

"Oooo!" Santana rolled her bright chocolate colored eyes. "I'm _so_ scared, Britt! What'll I do-_oof_!"

Brittany tackled Santana, landing them in an uncomfortable mess of aching limbs and disheveled hair. Sprawled half inside of Santana's room and half in the hallway. Brittany sat up to straddle the back of the Santana's waist, fingers immediately settling against Santana's ticklish sides. The dark haired cheerleader erupted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Who's laughing now, you jerk!"

Santana wriggled violently beneath her best friend, forehead slamming against the floor. She strained her neck to look over her shoulder and into taunting blue eyes. Somehow managing to pull off a menacing look despite her involuntary giggles and snorts. "M-m-me... Hahaha! Du-uh!"

Brittany stopped her torture in favor of crossing her arms over her chest. Indignant scowl upon her face. "You jumped on my back."

Santana took the opportunity to roll over onto her back. Smug expression across her flustered face. "You said you wouldn't speak to me for a whole day."

"Because you made fun of me for running into that fence and falling into the bushes."

"Jeez, Britt. I already said I was sorry."

Brittany sighed heavily and slumped down against Santana. Blonde hair splaying across the floor and mixing with raven strands. "I'm too tired to be mad at you."

"Mmm." The dark haired beauty hummed, eyes flittering shut. Brittany's warm skin against hers lulling her tired senses. "I wanted to puke in that fucking ridiculous gold toilet."

"Shh..." Brittany pressed a finger to Santana's full lips. "Sleep now."

* * *

Brittany pressed her feverish forehead to the cool metal of her locker. Desperately seeking relief from the painful throbbing. She whimpered softly when someone slammed their locker a few feet away. Her lidded sapphire gaze traveled to Santana and a soft smile stretched across her glossed lips. She watched her best friend stagger toward her, brown eyes covered by dark sunglasses and silky raven hair in crumpled disarray.

Santana stood in front of her locker, unmoving. Dark brows furrowing when she felt something jab lightly into her cheek.

Brittany giggled and poked Santana's cheek once more, smile brightening when the brunette simply groaned in response. "Open your locker, silly."

"I can't remember my combo." The gravelly quality of her own voice had Santana wincing. She turned to face Brittany and leaned casually against her locker, delighting in the feel of the cool metal against her bare arm. She ran a hand through her hair, flinching when her fingers snagged on a knot. "I also don't remember falling asleep on my bed in my underwear."

Brittany removed her throbbing head from the locker, turned to face Santana, and reached for her friend's hand. Linking their pinkies as she adopted an amused smile. "I thought you'd be more comfortable on your bed."

Santana looked at Brittany from over the rims of her sunglasses, finely sculpted eyebrow rising inquisitively. "And my clothes?"

"All I remember," Blue eyes twinkled, smile turning into a grin. "Is waking up to a gorgeous, half naked brunette who has a habit of putting her hands in naughty places."

Santana rolled her expressive eyes before sliding her sunglasses back into place. She pushed off of the lockers and tugged at Brittany's hand. Heading in the direction of Brittany's first period class. "So you're saying my clothes just magically disappeared?"

"What I'm saying is I woke up on your bedroom floor with a massive hangover, you on top of me in sexy lingerie, and your hand on my butt."

A light chuckle emitted from Santana, the edges of her full lips curling into a sly smirk. "You have a nice ass."

"Hello, ladies." The grinning boy slipped smoothly between them, breaking their linked hands and placing an arm around each of them.

Santana shrugged Puck's arm off of her shoulders with a roll of her eyes. "The hell do _you_ want."

Puck threw the aggravated brunette a charming smirk. "A threesome with two of the hottest chicks in school would be nice."

"Fuck off, Puckerman." Santana practically growled, manicured nails digging roughly into the arm still slung so casually over Brittany's shoulders and ripping the offending appendage away from her best friend.

"Shit!" The boy hissed. Hand testing the scratch marks marring his tanned skin. He shot Santana a half amused stare, half annoyed glare when a thin strip of blood trickled from the scratch. "I got the message." Puck shook the sting from his arm, shit eating grin returning. Hazel eyes almost challenging as they stared past tinted lenses and into glaring brown. "I'll make sure to keep my hands off your _girlfriend_."

Santana's eye twitched at the statement. Her jaw tightened and a string of curses flooded her brain, rushing to the knot in her throat, and gathering on the tip of her tongue.

"San, you have a girlfriend?" Brittany fixed the brunette with a quizzical stare. Clear blue eyes traveled expectantly to an obnoxiously grinning Puck. "You've met Santana's girlfriend?"

Puck chuckled at the question. Devious glint playing in his eyes. "Whoa, Britt. You mean Santana hasn't told you?"

Brittany's wide blue orbs shifted curiously between the two dark haired teens before settling on a scowling Santana. "Oh my god! Don't tell me you're seeing that girl with the nipple piercing!"

"_What_?" Puck's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He turned to Santana with a salacious grin. "You holding out on me, Lopez?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Santana hissed through gritted teeth.

Brittany frowned. "You said it was the first time you did it on the hood of a 1969 Chevy Camero."

"_Britt_!" Dark eyes shifted around the crowded hallway.

"Sannn." Brittany whined, a hint of a pout at her trembling lower lip. "Tell meeee."

"I don't have a _girlfriend_. Puck is just being an ass."

"C'mon, Santana. Stop bullshitting." Noah Puckerman laughed loudly. Twinkling gaze meeting Brittany's confused baby blues. "Santana's totally pussy whipped. Chick has our resident top bitch eating out of her hands."

"Noah if you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to shove my designer boot so far up your ass you-"

"Okay." Quinn cut in, gentle hand landing on an overly confused Brittany's shoulder. She glared pointedly at both Puck and Santana. Authoritative hazel eyes settling dangerously on a still grinning Puck. "I'm going to stop you right now before Santana," Quinn gestured to the still seething brunette. "Decides to make good on her promise and get herself kicked off the Cheerios."

Puck leered at the bitchy blonde, smirk intensifying. "I ever tell you how hot you are when you're mad, Q?"

"Did I ever tell you how much of a pig you are when you talk, Noah?" Quinn shot back in pure annoyance. She made a shooing motion when the boy's sleazy expression only seemed to worsen. "You can get lost now."

He scoffed at Quinn, an arrogant gleam in his eyes. Puck knew the girl wanted him. Bad. It was just a matter of time before she quit playing hard to get. He ignored Quinn's comment and addressed Santana. "Party at Hudson's Saturday night. I'll pick you and your _girlfriend_ up at eight."

Before Santana could pounce on the grinning man Puck was halfway down the hall. She heard the demure little titter coming from Quinn fucking Fabray and spun to face the blonde. "The fuck is so funny, Fabray?"

"Your lack of self restraint for one." Quinn shot back, brow arched.

"Santana!" Brittany's bright blue eyes widened in pure shock. Her gaze shifted between Quinn and Santana. Bright, bubbly mood instantly turning sour. "Is Quinn your mystery girlfriend?"

The girls in question turned slowly to Brittany, befuddled expressions across their faces. Santana's features crinkled in disgust after she looked Quinn up and down. "Britt, you _so_ didn't just say that."

Quinn felt nauseous. She brought her free hand to her stomach in attempt to quell the queasy churning. She glanced over at Santana to find dark eyes roaming her figure and shook her head vigorously. "Gross, Britt."

"Seconded." Santana offered tersely. Her dark gaze snapped back to Brittany in the next instant. Irritation marring her pretty features. "And, for the last time, I don't have a girlfriend."

"But Puck-"

"Is an idiot." Quinn spat through gritted teeth. "He was implying that you were Santana's girlfriend."

"_Oh_." Brittany took in the information with a hint of a smirk curled at one corner of her glossed lips. She giggled lightly, flirtatiously, at Santana. A teasing glimmer swirled in her striking sapphire eyes. "When were you going to tell me we were dating, San?"

Santana pulled a face, rolled her eyes, and shot a pointed glare at both blondes when they started to giggle conspiratorially. "I don't _date_."

"You don't have to hide it from me, Santana." The taunting gleam in Quinn's hazel eyes failed to match the soft assurance in her voice. "I think you and Britt make a cute couple."

"We so do!" Brittany squealed enthusiastically.

Quinn nodded in agreement. Shooting Brittany a mischievous look when both blondes noticed the twitch at Santana's brow. "I can't believe you two are _girlfriends_."

"We're totally in _love_, Quinn!"

Santana let loose a string of bilingual curses and turned to storm away, hands covering her ears as she practically ran down the hall.

"I think we broke her." Brittany giggled softly. She watch Santana storm down the hallway and around a corner, flinging unsuspecting people out of her path.

"I think she has an unnaturally strong aversion to commitment." Quinn intoned dryly. Brow arching in annoyed amusement when Santana stormed back around the corner to snatch a breakfast burrito away from an innocent bystander before proceeding back around the corner.

Brittany and Quinn stared at each other, rolled their eyes, and headed into first period.


End file.
